


Parent Teacher Interviews

by hokage35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel, Language, M/M, Slash, Top Dean, single parent!dean, teacher!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is this?”</p><p>“A note from Mister Novak.”</p><p>“And why does your teacher want to meet with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm game

**Author's Note:**

> AU fic. Sex in ch 2. Unbeta'd sorry.
> 
> Hope people like it. Feel free to leave comments if you wish.

“Alec!” Dean shouted as he read the note he’d found stuffed in the bottom of his son’s school bag. His son’s teacher had requested to meet with Dean due to an incident in class.

The whole car trip home Alec hadn’t mentioned anything about an incident.

Standing by the kitchen bench, Dean waited for his son to come to him.

“What?” Alec looked innocent as he joined his father.

“Don’t what me,” Dean sometimes hated that his son had an exact replica of his own attitude. “What is this?” he held up the note.

Dejected, Alec looked down at his feet. “A note from Mister Novak.”

“And why does your teacher want to meet with me?”

“I don’t know,” the eight year old shrugged.

Dean huffed he always knew when his son was being dishonest. “Fine you want to lie to me you can go to your room and stay there till dinner.”

Begrudgingly Alec trotted off upstairs.

The rest of the evening went by in relative silence.

The following morning, Dean and Alec went by their usual routine and headed off to start their day. Dean dropped his son off at school. At the end of the day Alec would hang around and wait for his father as Dean had a meeting with mister Novak at 3:10pm.

Being a sports writer meant that Dean only had to go to the office during school hours and on the days he had to attend games he had a multitude of people willing to watch Alec for him. Work went by pretty quickly. A staff meeting in the morning, a quick lunch and a retype of his latest article, cause his editor Zachariah was a dick. 

By 2:40pm Dean was out the door and on the way to get a lecture from some no doubt middle aged, probably balding, and most likely overweight school teacher. A little light traffic but Dean made it on time. Walking the halls he soon found the room he needed. The door to the classroom was already open. Dean stood in the doorway and froze.

This was the first time he had actually met his son’s teacher, and the year was over three quarters complete. Usually he’d do a meet and greet at the start of the year but Dean had been out of town so Alec’s grandmother had gone in place. Dammit, Dean told himself as he finally made his legs work again and entered the classroom. Mister Novak was hot, sitting behind his desk in a sweater vest that he somehow made look sexy. Pull it together Dean banished any lewd thoughts from his mind as he looked to see Alec at his desk. “Buddy,” Dean addressed his son. “I want you to sit and wait in those chairs outside and I’ll come get you when I’m done.” 

Alec didn’t reply, instead he just nodded and left the room.

“You must be Mister Winchester,” the hot man behind the desk stated as Dean approached him.

“That I am,” he shook his hand and sat at the chair opposite the desk. “Mind telling me why I’m here?”

“Alec didn’t explain?” Mister Novak frowned when Dean proceeded to shake his head. “Well Mister Winchester,” he began.

“Call me Dean.”

“Very well Dean, the reason I asked you here is due to the fact that there seems to be an increase in talk back from your son. The other day was the last straw. Another student, Kevin, decided to wear the jersey for his favorite team and your son proceeded to tell him and the entire class that ‘the Denver Broncos were a bunch of pansies who sucked,’” Castiel recalled the statement. “Needless to say neither Kevin’s mother nor myself were too impressed.”

Mentally Dean smacked himself. “This is all my fault,” he admitted, which caused the other man to cock a brow. “You see I’m a sports writer and I-”

“You’re a sports writer? Wait you’re Dean Winchester from the San Francisco Chronicle?” Castiel surmised.

“Um yeah,” Dean shrugged it off like it was nothing.

“I highly enjoy reading your work. You’re my second favorite after Ben Lafitte the food critic.” Castiel went on to explain.

“Only second favorite huh?” Dean teased, noticing the subtle shade of pink the other man was turning. “Actually Benny is a good friend of mine, he works on the floor below me.”

Castiel seemed a little star struck at the turn in events. Dean always loved meeting a fan of his work. 

“You a sports fan Mister Novak?” Dean asked. They’d finished talking about Alec and steered the conversation over to Dean’s work, so he was going to use this to his advantage.

“Please call me Castiel and yes I do enjoy baseball and a game or two of ice hockey.”

Baseball, perfect. The cogs were ticking over in Dean’s head. “This may seem a little bit forward,” Dean smiled. Really? Why did his voice sound so seductive? “But the paper gives me a pass that admits two people to every game if you’d like to come with me tomorrow night?”

Taken aback, Castiel eyed Dean. “I’m not sure.”

“Think of it as an apology,” Dean added. “For the attitude Alec has been giving you and the rest of the class lately. And they’re box seats.”

“Well when you put it that way,” Castiel smiled. “Yes I’d be delighted to go with you.”

Relief filled Dean, he had a date. No wait this was totally not a date. Or was it? He shook the thoughts from his head. “Great, well there’s a game tomorrow night at 7:10pm, I’ll have to meet you there though as I usually get in an hour or so early to do some preliminary work, meet and greet, and whatnot.” He handed Castiel a business card with all his details, including cell number, on it.

Castiel nodded and took in all the information. “Thank you Dean, I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“Oh and don’t worry about Alec,” Dean gestured towards the door that led outside. “I’ll talk with him.”

Both men rose to their feet and shook hands once more.

“You seem happy,” Alec noted the smile on his father’s face as he exited the classroom. “Did it go well?”

“You bet,” Dean replied as the pair made their way towards the Impala. “But before you ask, I know about the Denver Broncos comment and whilst it’s true, you’re still in a lot of trouble.”

The next day went by in a daze, Fridays often did. Dean was actually going out on a date, no not a date, wait was it a date? Regardless he was glad to be getting out of the house. Even though they’d only met for a few minutes he found himself wanting to spend more time with the other man with the piercing blue gaze.

By 3:30pm the father – son duo was home. Alec was in the lounge room watching TV, as far as he knew uncle Sam was coming to babysit him whilst his father went to work. 

Dean didn’t tell him that he was going with Castiel. His teacher and his dad hanging out together would probably cause the eight year old to cringe. 

Just after 5:30pm Sam showed up. Alec crash tackled his uncle and the pair took off inside as if Dean wasn’t even there. Dean smiled to himself as he headed to the impala, he had the greatest family. 

The drive was pretty repetitive for Dean, being a sports writer he had been to dozens of games. Parking in his usual lot, Dean grabbed his pass and headed inside. He didn’t have to do much. Most of his articles were routine and he saved the good stuff for major games and events. Baseball was his least favorite sport too. But being a good little representative of the paper like his boss Zachariah always told him to be, Dean went into the stadium and did all the pre-game meet and greet with the coaches, players, special guests, and his fellow journalists. 

Checking his phone Dean noted it was just before seven pm so he went in search of his date, not a date, he really needed to stop doing that.

Eyeing the crowd, he eventually found his mark. Castiel Novak was waiting for him by the gates. Except he wasn’t in a sweater vest this time. He wore a pair of navy jeans, a t-shirt and a San Francisco Giants jersey. The guy made such a plain getup look so damn hot.

“You made it,” Dean managed to mask the excitement in his voice.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel smiled, no longer looking of place.

Together the two men entered via the gate closest to them. Dean showed his pass which let them both in. 

Castiel looked around as they walked through the stadium towards their seats. Right over the dugout he couldn’t believe it.

“You okay?” Dean noticed the other man didn’t quite look so at home.

“I’m fine,” Castiel replied, taking his seat. “I’m just not used to being so close, usually Gabriel and I sit a fair few rows back.” There weren’t many people in their box section tonight.

“Gabriel,” Dean chocked a little on nothing. “Is he your, uh, boyfriend?”

Castiel pulled a face. “Gabriel’s my brother Dean and whilst I am gay, I am also single.” He made a point of emphasizing the single part.

They chatted during the warm-up, just about their day, the weather, usual stuff until a hot dog vendor came around.

“I’ll grab one with the works,” Dean told the guy. “What do you want Cas?”

“Oh I ate before I came,” the other man replied.

Dean however just glowered at him. “Dude my treat what do you want?”

“Popcorn,” Castiel gave in and replied just as a popcorn vendor walked by.

Grabbing their food, Dean paid the vendors, and handed the popcorn over to Castiel.

“Dean you really didn’t have to,” Castiel accepted the food.

“My treat,” Dean repeated. “I asked you here as an apology so I’m going to go all out. It’s the least I can do considering you watch out for my demon son five days a week,” he joked.

Both men laughed. “Alec is trying at times but I can tell he’s a wonderful boy, you and his mother must be very proud.” Castiel realized he’d said something wrong when he saw Dean’s face turn to stone. “What’s wrong did I say something?” 

“It’s fine,” Dean offered up a weak smile. “Alec’s mother passed away during childbirth.” It sounded so cliché but it still hurt to think about every now and then.

“Dean I’m sorry,” Castiel’s stomach felt like it had just been turned inside out.

Shaking his head, Dean eventually looked up at the other man. “It’s okay Cas, it happened a long time ago.”

“Still I’m sorry,” Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s thigh for support. “But for what it’s worth you do an amazing job.”

“Come on if that were true then I wouldn’t have had to bring you out here tonight,” retorted Dean. Great he’d just gone and put his foot in his mouth.

Castiel fell silent and stared out into the field.

“But hey,” Dean put a hand over the other man’s pulling him from his thoughts. “I’m really glad to be here with you.”

Castiel’s smile returned, which in turn tweaked something in Dean’s chest. Eventually the announcements began and the two men settled in for the game. 

A couple of beers later and Dean found himself really enjoying watching the mild mannered school teacher, he’d only met a day ago, booing the Dodgers as they came on to bat. A few innings in and the conversation flowed. They began to talk about more personal topics like favorite books, TV shows, movies, celebrity crushes, first dates, worst dates. Dean always made sure not to bring up the topic of work. He wanted to talk to Castiel the man, not Mister Novak; Alec’s teacher.

It was somewhere during the seventh inning when it dawned on Dean how awesome Castiel really was. He was smart, funny, passionate and a little weird. The guy liked cats and bees, and admitted his people skills were often rusty but overall he loved kids and educating was his dream.

The Giants won in the end, Castiel erupted into a cheer which caused Dean’s arm to fall off from around his shoulders. Dean didn’t even remember placing his arm around the other man, he just knew that he’d done it some time ago.

Walking back to the parking lot was upsetting. Dean didn’t want the night to be over and he definitely wanted to see Castiel again. He fiddled with his keys in his hand as the Impala came into sight.

“Thank you Dean,” Castiel smiled as they reached their destination. “I had a wonderful time.”

“Me too Cas,” Dean was grinning like a teenager. “I was wondering if you’d like to go out again some time? Maybe on a date?”

Castiel frowned. “I thought this was a date. Wait was this not a date?”

The words echoed in Dean’s mind. He thought this was a date too. Thank God. The worrying just seemed to dissipate as Dean’s body found itself acting on its own. He leaned forward, placed a hand on Castiel’s face and kissed him. It was gentle and didn’t last long. “I’m sorry,” was all Dean could think to say. He should have asked. He should have read the moment better.

“Don’t be,” Castiel replied, holding Dean’s hand in place against his cheek.

The chick-flickness of the whole moment was starting to get to Dean. “Cabs are going to be pretty hard to get in this crowd,” he noted the mass of people moving around them all leaving the stadium. “Can I offer you a ride back to your place?”

“Sure,” Castiel smiled. “Or,” he paused sheepishly. “We could go back to your place?”


	2. Pitching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times in this chapter :P

The drive back from the game was actually pretty quick. Once they made it out of the traffic around the stadium, Dean was able to gun it towards his house. Having made the trip many times he knew exactly which back streets to take to cut travel time down to a minimal. 

Pulling up on the driveway next to Sam’s Prius, Dean escorted Castiel to the door, unlocking it and inviting the other man into his house. It was late so Alec was definitely asleep. Dean looked around and couldn’t see Sam. His brother was no doubt probably in the kitchen working away on his laptop. As a second year lawyer he was always working. 

Dean sat Castiel on the couch and went into the kitchen to grab a couple of beers.

Sam was waiting for him. “Hey, I put Alec to be around 8:30pm.” He noticed his brother grabbing two beers. “I’m good,” Sam assumed the second one was for him. “Got to hit the road. Jess wants to go shopping bright and early for a crib tomorrow.” Sam’s wife was going on five months pregnant now.

“That’s great Sammy, and it’s not for you,” Dean smirked.

Sam’s eyes went wide. “There’s someone else here?”

Dean simply nodded his reply.

“Guy? Girl? Who is it?” Sam knew Dean was bi but didn’t care in the slightest.

“I’d rather not say,” Dean answered whilst eyeing the floor.

Immediately Sam knew his brother was doing something he shouldn’t. “Who is it Dean?”

Sighing deeply, Dean bit the bullet. “Castiel Novak; Alec’s teacher.”

Sam’s jaw dropped. “Dean are you kidding me?” 

“Sammy,” Dean cut off his brother’s rant. “I got this okay, just go home.”

Knowing how stubborn the older Winchester could be, Sam grabbed his things. 

“Could you go through the side door?” Dean pointed to the door adjacent to the kitchen. “Kind of don’t want you spoiling the moment.”

Mumbling, Sam obliged and exited. No doubt he’d have something to say about all of this tomorrow.

Undeterred, Dean grabbed the beers and headed to the living room. 

“Where’s the babysitter?” Castiel seemed confused to see Dean return alone.

“He decided to slip out the side door,” Dean shrugged his jacket off and handed a beer to Castiel.

Castiel took the drink and placed in on the coffee table. “I didn’t come in for the drink Dean.”

“What did you come in here for?” Dean barely got the question out before the other man kissed him. 

It was slow at first, testing the waters, then it got more passionate. Dean barely set his own beer down before his hands began to roam the body before him. 

“Bed?” Castiel panted as they finally pulled apart. Dean all but dragged him up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Luckily Dean’s room was at the end of the hall, a couple of rooms down from Alec. Whilst they would have to keep the noise down they could still have some fun.

Closing the door, Dean immediately pulled his shirt off and proceeded to help Castiel with his own. “So hot,” Dean gazed at the semi-naked body before him. Castiel was all lean muscle, smaller than Dean but stunning.

“Not so bad yourself,” Castiel retorted before leaning down to bite and suck on one of Dean’s nipples.

“Oh shit,” Dean groaned as his head snapped backwards. It had been a while since he’d last had sex. Alec had unknowingly cock blocked him during his last two attempts to hook up. But this wasn’t a hook up. Dean liked this nerdy educator. 

When Castiel was done he trailed his way back up to Dean’s neck before smashing their mouths together again. “Need more,” he grunted as his hands reached for Dean’s belt. Seconds later Dean’s jeans were down at his ankles as the smaller man rubbed the outline of his erection through his briefs. 

Before Dean could even register what was happening, Castiel sunk to his knees and pulled Dean’s briefs down. In one swift motion he swallowed Dean’s cock.

“Cas,” Dean gasped, careful not to buck his hips forward too hard. He just stood there and ran his hand through the mess of black hair below him, guiding Castiel’s head as he worked his shaft. 

Dean needed more, he pulled the other man back to his feet, kicked his jeans off and then went about stripping Castiel out of the rest of his clothes. When they were finally naked, Dean pushed them both onto his bed.

They kissed some more, both loving it when their cocks rubbed up together. 

“Dean,” Castiel finally pulled away. “I want you to fuck me,” he stated.

“Yes sir,” Dean replied.

“Don’t call me that Dean,” Castiel glared.

Right, school teacher so that was probably really weird, Dean reminded himself as he grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom from his bedside table.

Trying to remain suave and not let on how long it’d been since he last had sex, Dean fumbled with the bottle before he finally got the cap off and coated his fingers. He made sure Castiel was comfortable on his back before he carefully began to rub his hole. 

Castiel’s breath hitched but he didn’t waver. “Dean I’m not going to break.”

Calling his bluff, Dean pressed the first finger in which drew a loud moan from the man beneath him. 

But Castiel recovered quickly and only groaned softly with pleasure as Dean pressed in a second finger. “I’m ready,” Castiel assured him after a couple of minutes of prep.

Dean had the condom open and rolled onto his dick in record time. Lining himself up he helped Castiel rearrange the pillow underneath him before he pushed in. He was slow at first stopping when he got all the way in so that Castiel could adjust to the feeling.

“I’m good,” Castiel eventually spoke. “You can move.”

Nodding his head, Dean began to pull out and slide back in slowly but he didn’t pause this time. Every time he felt Castiel relax he began to move faster. His thrusts began to get harder as a fire erupted in his stomach. Once confident in his rhythm Dean grabbed Castiel’s left leg and put it over his shoulder, holding onto his thigh. This let him get a better angle with his thrusts and soon Castiel was moaning as Dean hit his prostate over and over.

“Fuck…Dean,” Castiel could barely talk when Dean began to jerk him off. It wasn’t long before the school teacher was gripping the bed sheet as an orgasm washed over him. 

The sight was too much for Dean as he came too not long after. He collapsed next to Castiel, pulling him in for some lazy kisses. “You were amazing,” Dean whispered. 

“So were you,” came the reply, followed by one last kiss and a quick clean up before both men fell comfortably to sleep.

Stirring, Dean blinked his eyes a few times. It was early morning. Being a single dad he had been forced to give up sleeping in. He smiled to himself when he noticed his arm was wrapped around someone else’s waist. The memories of last night flooded his mind. He frowned a little when he noticed he was naked but the other man wasn’t. When did Cas get dressed? Wait, was that Dean’s Metallica shirt? He could totally get used to see his clothes on Castiel more often. However, it didn’t take long for Dean to lose the battle against his bladder which drew him out of the bed. 

As quietly as possible Dean headed towards the en-suite bathroom. When he returned Castiel was awake and staring at him. “Morning,” the other man yawned.

“Go back to sleep Cas,” Dean didn’t mean to wake him so early.

“It’s fine,” Castiel mumbled. “I don’t sleep in.”

“Okay, well bathroom is right there, feel free to take a shower if you want,” Dean grabbed a fresh towel for his guest.

“Thank you,” Castiel grabbed the towel and proceeded to strip off his shirt and boxer-briefs. When completely naked he stood in the bathroom doorway and turned back towards the other man. “You can join me if you are feeling up to it.”

Dean didn’t need any other words of encouragement as he began to shed his own clothes, nearly tripping, in his rush towards the bathroom. He felt like he’d landed a jackpot with this guy.

This time was much more rushed than the night before. They were soon making out under the spray of the hot water.

When both of them were hard, Dean turned Castiel around so that his palms were flat against the tiled wall. Dean lubed up his fingers and began to prep Cas, careful not to let the water wash it off too much of the lubricant. 

“Dean I’m good,” Castiel moaned. “Just fuck me already.”

“Impatient,” Dean laughed but complied. He pushed in slowly, moaning at the feeling around his cock. Steadily he built speed and began to thrust harder. He couldn’t help but groan out loud as he fucked the other man. Shower sex on a Saturday morning just might be his new favorite thing.

“Dean,” Castiel panted. “You have to be quieter.”

So Dean did the only thing that came to mind to stop himself from making so much noise. He leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Castiel’s shoulder. Not hard enough to break the skin but still enough to leave a mark. Then be began to suck the smooth skin, forming a nice red spot. 

The sensation was too much for Castiel as he stroked himself to orgasm. 

Feeling the other man shudder beneath him sent Dean over the edge and he came too with a few more deep thrusts. 

Both men stood there for a minute panting under the water’s spray. Eventually Dean pulled out and began to soap up Castiel’s body.

After they cleaned up and made out a little more the pair turned off the water and headed back to Dean’s room. It was just after 7:30am when Dean and Castiel were both fully dressed. Dean was checking his phone half expecting a rant from Sam, as Castiel typed away on his own cell. “Thank you Dean, for everything,” Castiel smiled moments later as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. 

“Not leaving already?” Dean pouted a bit.

“I promised my sister last week that I’d go with her to the markets today. I texted her before and she should be here in a few minutes,” Castiel explained. “I wasn’t exactly planning on staying the night or for taking an extra-long shower,” he blushed.

“But you enjoyed those unplanned activities?” Dean teased as they descended the stairs.

“Very much so,” Castiel pulled back the collar on his shirt to reveal the hickey on his shoulder. “I think I’ll enjoy having this the next few days.”

They reached the front door where Dean proceeded to kiss the other man goodbye. “I guess I’ll call you la-”

“Dad what are you doing?” the question came from a sleepy eight year old. Alec was awake and standing on the second bottom step, a few feet away from the grownups. “Mister Novak?”

“Alec,” both men gasped in unison before putting a small distance between themselves. 

The boy was still a little groggy from having just woken up but the scene before him was becoming clearer. It was early and his teacher was leaving which could only mean. “Did you sleep here?” he addressed his teacher.

“Umm,” Castiel was at a loss for words. Sure he’d seen students outside of school before but that was usually at the grocery store, not half an hour after being fucked in the shower but said student’s father.

“Sleep over,” Dean chimed in. “Like what you had with your friend Claire a few weeks ago. Cas- Mister Novak and I went to the game last night, and it was late so I offered to let him stay here for the night.” He felt Castiel smack him in the shoulder.

“Oh,” the eight year old was processing the information. “So the noises I heard were you two?”

Castiel’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

“Noises?” Dean repeated.

“Yeah loud like you were screaming but it also sounded like animals,” Alec had perfected the Winchester scowl. “What were you doing?”

Both men looked at each other completely stunned. The child had faintly heard them having sex even when they tried to be quiet. “We had a pillow fight,” the words just slipped from Castiel’s mouth.

Dean just shot him a glare, to which Castiel responded with a shrug.

Alec seemed unsure at first but eventually accepted that answer. “Did you win dad?”

“Oh I won alright,” Dean smirked watching as the other man’s cheeks turned red. “Now Mister Novak has to get going so you can go wait in the kitchen and I’ll make you breakfast in a minute.”

Still unsure of what was happening, Alec nodded his head and complied. “Goodbye Mister Novak,” he waved half-heartedly as he vanished into the kitchen.

It was then both men let out the breath they’d both been holding onto.

“This was a bad idea Dean,” Castiel knew he’d fucked up. “He’s my student.” It seemed much easier before when the boy didn’t know. But now that Alec had seen them it was much more real.

“He’s only your student for a couple more months, then it’s summer and he’s off to the next grade,” rebutted Dean. 

Castiel still didn’t look convinced. “I don’t know.” He’d definitely enjoyed his time with Dean, not just the sex, but his company too.

“Hey,” Dean grabbed his hand. “I know we only went out once but I really liked spending time with you and I’d like to do it again.”

“Dean if the school found out or any of the parents then-” 

“Then we’ll keep it quiet for now,” Dean cut him off. “We can get to know each other, take it slow.” A bit of a joke considering they have had sex twice already. “And once the school year’s over we can go from there…if you want to that is,” Dean nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

Castiel smiled. “I guess I could come over for dinner next week.” Alec had already seen them so he might as well go all in. They would just have to be smart about it.

Dean smiled right back at him. “You know I was just thinking Alec is due for a sleepover with his grandparents.” 

“Does that mean we can have a sleepover as well?” Castiel asked coyly.

“Only seems fair,” Dean replied.

“Then we can have another pillow fight?” The school teacher was now sporting a suggestive grin.

“Lots and lots of pillow fighting,” Dean nodded, before kissing the other man goodbye for real this time.


End file.
